


Rest and Ease

by Savageseraph



Series: The Edge of Desire [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Cock Rings, Control, Desire, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Exhaustion, Fingerfucking, Gags, M/M, Non-Consensual, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-07
Updated: 2006-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's time, Ranger."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest and Ease

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Ficlet Request Meme](http://savageseraph.livejournal.com/200314.html). [](http://travelingcarrot.livejournal.com/profile)[**travelingcarrot**](http://travelingcarrot.livejournal.com/) asked for the "Exhausted" prompt with Aragorn/Boromir and a dollop of kink on the side. And with many thanks to [](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/)**caras_galadhon** for helping me with the fussy bits near the end.

"It's time, Ranger."

Aragorn barely opened his eyes before closing them again against the sting of sweat. The rasp and scratch of tree bark against his back had faded to a minor discomfort, drowned out by other pains. His shoulders and back ached, arms bound at the wrists and pulled over his head. The strain of legs hoisted high enough that his ass barely touched the ground, of thighs spread wide, made the muscles in his legs tremble.

_Not yet._ The words, both protest and plea, never reached Aragorn's lips. They couldn't force their way around the bar of wood, wrapped many times with soft cloth, that forced his jaws open. He'd never considered it more than a healer's tool, something to keep patients from biting down on lips or tongues. Now he'd never be able to touch it without remembering how it stretched and silenced him. _Not yet. Oh, please. Not again._

"You drive the Fellowship too hard. Especially the little ones. Do you wonder how many times they wanted rest and ease as much as you crave it now?" Boromir slid two slick fingers into Aragorn. "Or do other thoughts crowd your mind?"

Aragorn flushed at the thin cry he made as Boromir pressed into him, at the ease with which those fingers returned to torment him. He couldn't close his legs, couldn't escape the slow thrusts that coaxed soft whimpers from him until Boromir curled his fingers. Aragorn pulled at the ropes as his body arched, shivered, his cock twitching in its own thin leather bonds.

"I have you now."

Despite the bone-deep weariness of being brought to the edge enough times that he'd lost count, the satisfaction in Boromir's voice made Aragorn struggle against the bonds. However, all too soon, growls turned to groans. The soft, insistent brush of fingers teased the resistance from him, and before he realized, he was moving with them.

"Oh, yes. I _have_ you."

When Boromir slipped a third finger inside, Aragorn cried out, his back and neck arching. His cheeks colored at the desperate, edgy cries that slipped from him as he rode the fingers that thrust and twisted and rubbed until his whole body tensed and shuddered a breath from release.

More than the sounds of his need, Aragorn was humiliated by the cry of anguish he made as Boromir pulled his fingers free, by the way he continued to thrust impotently into empty air. He met Boromir's gaze, letting naked desire show in his own, and raised his hips in open invitation to his tormentor.

Boromir licked his lips, and half reached for Aragorn before he pulled his hand back. "'There's a place I know just a little further on. We can rest there. Eat there.' Isn't that what you always say?" Boromir brushed sweaty hair from Aragorn's face, moistened the cloth of the gag with some fresh water. "There. Think on what you need. On how sweet it would be to have it when your whole body begins to crave it rather than when it aches from lack of it."

A deep weariness snuffed out even the quick flare of anger Boromir's words kindled, though it did nothing to touch the ache that coiled around Aragorn, held him tighter and more cruelly than Elven ropes. Wanting only sharpened the edge of his desire. He would tell Boromir that, if he could. And yet, the thought of Boromir gripping his hips as he took him, of the sounds he would make, the taste of his skin, made Aragorn shiver and moan. He would tell Boromir that sating immediate need was not as important as realizing that you could not deny a companion without also denying yourself.

Since Aragorn couldn't say anything, his gaze followed Boromir, who paced nearby, his body tight, bound as surely as he'd bound Aragorn, and waited for him to bring them both rest and ease.


End file.
